Super Powers
"Super Powers" is the 21st opening of the One Piece anime and the 7th opening of the second half of the series. Opening The opening starts with the Thousand Sunny sailing down a plain of ocean, dodging cannon shots. The Straw Hats then appear in front of the Sunny before dissolving into differently colored blobs that go up toward the sky. Each of the Straw Hats are shown one by one, doing a different pose before the title logo appears. The opening cuts to Luffy running in the Mirro-World, with mirrors and mirror shards flying all around him. It then goes to Big Mom wielding Napoleon while riding Zeus, and pans down to show Jinbe, Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Carrot looking in awe at what is before them. It fades to a shot of the Sunny surrounded by many Tartes, and images of Charlotte Bavarois, Charlotte Broyé, Charlotte Custard, an unidentified Big Mom Pirate, Charlotte Daifuku, Zuccotto, Charlotte Cinnamon, Charlotte Smoothie, Charlotte Citron, Kanten, Charlotte Saint-Marc, another unidentified Big Mom Pirate, Charlotte Compote, and Charlotte Noisette roll to the left. It then cuts to Luffy facing Katakuri in the Mirro-World, with the two clashing fists. We then see shots of Jinbe performing a Fishman Karate punch, Brook using his soul projection, Nami using her Clima-Tact to bring down several bolts of lightning, and Chopper transforming into Monster Point and blocking Big Mom's sword with his claws. It cuts to Luffy dodging multiple mochi punches from Katakuri, and the two of them clash giant fists before trading blows to the face. The next shot shows Sanji and Pudding staring at each other with rolls of memory film in the background. It then cuts to Capone Bege shooting at a charging horde of Big Mom Pirates while Chiffon, Pez, Vito, and Gotti surround him jubilantly. Next is a shot of Pedro and Carrot, and an eye is overlaid on this; this eye becomes the moon, with a shot of Carrot activating her Sulong form below it. We then see a shot of the Straw Hat Pirates standing next to each other as they sail into the sunrise. After this is a shot of Luffy using Kenbunshoku Haki to foresee Katakuri's attacks, which is followed by a scene of the Vinsmoke Family members using their signature abilities. We then cut back to the Mirro-World, where after Katakuri removes his jacket, Luffy activates his Gear Fourth Snakeman form, although it is obscured. Then, interspered with shots of Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Robin performing attacks are shots of Sanji and his team completing the wedding cake, Charlotte Flampe in the Mirro-World, and Charlotte Oven and his army on Cacao Island. Big Mom then appears with her face in shadow and Prometheus igniting her hair as she raises Napoleon to attack, and Luffy then appears in front of her before jumping forward as the other Straw Hats appear with him. Lyrics TV Size Version |} Trivia *This opening shows Charlotte Bavarois, Flampe, and Yuen before their official anime debuts. **It also shows Snack's true features. **It also shows Napoleon's Cognac, Carrot's Sulong and Luffy's Snakeman forms before their official anime debuts. Site Navigation ru:Super Powers Category:One Piece Openings